Made in China
by queerity
Summary: The boy tries to decipher her name, and manages a garbled, "Shyuu Ton?"/ femmeslash, bisexual OC/murder myster(ies) and conspiracies ahead
1. Prologue

**AN: **Laughs. Bored. But this shouldn't even be considered a 'Prologue'. Just a short chapter leading to a slow start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>"So, Japan," Yuusuke pipes up. "A little different, but nonetheless, hopefully you'll be at home here?"<p>

Su Tong remains silent, fingers still firmly wedged in a crisscross formation, resting on her lap. Her father turns back to look at her, slowly pushing the key into the engine slot. He sighs, and turns back to face the bustling carpark. Breathing out slowly, she considers her words, and decides that it is useless after all, and that her vocabulary is hopelessly limited anyway.

"You'll be starting school in two days, won't you? Your mother- and I are very proud."

Su Tong nods, and her father's eyes shift to look- to reaffirm that bare sign of recognition in the rearview mirror. He turns expectant, and chattier through the ride, despite her disinterest.

While he murmurs scattered bouts of 'oh, we'll have to get a new bed' and 'I hope you'll meet more friends', she examines him. This person is different from the father she found in stashed-away photographs. He has pink hair, for one, and can barely contain his excitement. Her father was simpler; he was a figure of reminiscence for her mother, and bedtime stories for her.

'What was Pa like,' she used to say, tracing the dryness of her mother's lips.

'Dashing, and very quiet and we loved each other a lot,' her mother would reply, enveloping her daughter's smaller fingers within her own. 'Like you.'

'Oh.' She would watch as her mother tucked her in, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Then why did he leave?'

Her mother paused- in that memory, and what she said next was forgotten, or perhaps translated too many times to fit her own whims and theories about her absent father. Perhaps he left because he got tired of her mother's fading beauty; and in another world he left because China could never be home to him; or- he planned to return, but ended up forgetting.

Su Tong chuckles at the improbability of that last theory. But now, faced with him, she can't find it in herself to put it past him.

* * *

><p>That yellow dress is hideous. But she will not trouble her father any more than necessary. Instead, she plays the role of a quiet, demure and obedient daughter, accepting the uniform and going off to school. For a dress this excessive and flamboyantly ugly, it's a surprise it's worth so much.<p>

It's a waste, she thinks, but can't find it in herself to be angry at the man- not when he looks at her with so much pride and wistfulness when she bids him goodbye before going to school. Instead, she summons all of her courage and walks into school, heading straight for the main office to get to her class.

There is another student there, though he isn't in uniform. She sits next to him and waits patiently for the counter to be free. He looks up from his hands, and squints at her. In response, she ignores him, and stares straight at the wall opposite her.

"Hello- you're not from around here, are you?"

Su Tong barely registers the voice, soft and feminine. It takes her a moment to realize that the boy next to her is speaking. She considers the situation, and decides on nodding.

"Ah, I'm sorry for being rude." A pause. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Su Tong," she manages a reply, and a slight smile.

The boy tries to decipher her name, and manages a garbled, "Shyuu Ton?"

Su Tong can only nod once, praying that that was the last of their interaction. Standing up, she moves towards the counter, muttering a few words and receiving a map of the school. Walking away briskly, she left the boy- Haruhi- seated, staring confusedly after her.

* * *

><p>Class 3F is undoubtedly a class for transfers and dropouts. Her introduction is a hasty two-second stage time, before three long hours of boring lessons in rapid Japanese. She can barely catch up, but at least the teachers are only repeating whatever's on the textbooks. She'll have time to peruse them during break.<p>

Fortunately, the people don't bother her- much. Their indifference is almost a gift, and makes up for her natural silence. She catches a few phrases in between English and Arithmetic, and realizes that they are talking about her; 'Made in China', 'Chinese kid', and another one that oddly sounds like 'rat'. In the end, she decides that this sort of eavesdropping is useless, and does what she does best: she ignores them all.

The second, third and fourth day pass by all the same, though her ability to understand her teachers' shotgun Japanese has improved a lot. On the afternoon of her fourth day in this pink (and frivolous) hell, however, she notes something almost interesting. A girl, dressed in the male uniform, is picking up various objects from the small fountain. Cross-dressing, she thinks, or a boy. But the person's gender and actions are none of her business.

The person looks up to see her, and Su Tong starts, before determinedly walking away, hurried and frazzled- almost guiltily. Surprisingly, no one calls for her, and she quickens her pace. The silence is broken by her shallow breaths and the tolling of a bell.

After marching away from the scene (and marching quite a considerable distance, too), she slows down, only to murmur to herself, "Shyuu Ton."

Chuckling at that, she stops in her tracks. "What was his name again…?"

And then, slightly happily, "Shyuu Ton."


	2. no

AN: I'm trying to write a thousand words (at least) every day. It's not exactly working. Basically, Chinese people eat really quickly- it's terrifying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

><p>"Su Tong," her father says to her, breaking her trance.<p>

Dinner is _wonderful-_ sinfully extravagant, actually. Out of habit, she's gotten herself a bowl of rice and vegetables only. But to think- all that food on the table… She remembers the canteen vendors scraping leftovers off the big tins and into the bin, and shudders. And now, she can't help but wonder where all the food will go.

"I didn't know you were vegetarian?" he tries again.

"I'm not." And to prove her point, she takes a meatball from a simpler looking dish. "…are you?"

"No, I'm not. It would be a waste, honestly," he says, "if I were to be vegetarian. So much food in the world lost to morals."

"This," she says, unable to stop herself, "is a waste."

He looks at the food on the table, and scratches his neck sheepishly. She places her chopsticks down and grabs at the cup for tea. Looking abashed, he peeks to see if she's angry, and relaxes when her face is composed into her usual look of disinterest.

"Well, I've gone overboard. But we can keep them in the fridge?"

She keeps quiet, gathers her dishes and exits the dining room. Surveying the dishwasher, she contemplates its different buttons and spends a minute operating it. Her father is standing by the doorway, watching quietly. She reaches for the soap and cleans herself, careful with the tap.

"Are you sure you're full? You should eat more, you know?"

"Food," she begins to say, "gets cold easily. I'll be calling home now."

He looks at her oddly, and doesn't bother her anymore when she sidesteps him and goes back to her room.

* * *

><p>"Ma," Su Tong, in the safety of her room, breathes. "Ma, Ma, Ma."<p>

"Tong? What's wrong?" Her mother's voice, though distorted by the speakers, is still as warm as ever. "Did something happen at school?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Su Tong bites down an annoyed 'I want to go home', and swallows all her 'Please make Yuusuke arrange for me to stay at the boarding school; I can't stand him'. She is past the stage of being whiny, and far too far away from home to achieve anything but disappointment on her mother's side if she keeps behaving childishly. So instead, like all the other days, she bottles her anger and frustration and pushes it past her chest, down beneath her solar plexus and below her soles; she walks on steam and salt and dashes of pain and never lets these troubles break her.

"Nothing."

"…I'm hanging up."

Slowly, Su Tong says, "Ma, how about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Do you miss me," she teases, feeling like she's seven all over again. "Your darling daughter?"

Her mother chuckles and everything feels alright again. "It's a lot quieter without you here. I can sleep peacefully now."

"Peacefully?" Su Tong asks, feigning hurt. "You can still sleep after abandoning your daughter in a place so, so far away from home?"

"My eye bags have vanished along with you; of course I'm going to get more sleep!"

"I'll return after the next year," Su Tong promises playfully, "and then we'll see if your conscience still allows you to sleep peacefully!"

"For Lunar New Year's," her mother adds, softly. "Will you be coming back?"

"I will."

There is a brief moment of silence before her mother asks, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I have."

"Are you going to sleep now?"

"I'll do my homework first."

"That's good. Sleep early, okay?" her mother lets out a deep sigh. "And make more friends there."

"I will."

"I mean it. Make more friends, and tell me more about your day. Promise?"

"I promise." And then, softer, "Ma, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'm hanging up. Rest early."

"Bye," Su Tong says, pulling the phone from her ear and resting her thumb on the red little button.

Pressing her back flat against the headboard of the bed, Su Tong shuts her eyes. The physical distance seems to have made itself apparent even in their conversation- she can't think of a time where talking (and _only_ talking) to her mother left her so tired and lost. If she were in China, if she were in China, then maybe it would be easier because there would be no need for her to shape her words for her mother to understand. Just one look and her mother would cup her cheeks, whisper tiny tales and weave comfort into her braided hair, slipping through a loop and winding around her fingers, before seeping into her veins and calming her heart.

Su Tong doesn't remember how she was coaxed into leaving China for Japan, nor how she managed to accept her mother's wishes without a single word. But then again, she never really made- or actually, cared to make any friends back in China. She kept mostly to herself, and her silence was never really noted in the bustle and hustle of the class.

But, she thinks, we were happy.

* * *

><p>Her Japanese is improving- she can accurately pick out scattered bits of gossip and swooning. But this is no time to be praising herself. Slinging her case over her shoulder, she stares on resolutely at the Student Information Board. Scanning through the neatly pressed pamphlets, she prays hard for the few words to appear amongst the prim-and-proper letters.<p>

"Host Club…?" she reads out, and raises an eyebrow at the amount of space that club has resorted to taking up.

Brothel?

"Music Room Three…"

Musical brothels?

Shrugging it off, she turned her attention to a tinier piece of paper, slightly dog-eared and peeling: Ouran Orchestra. Bingo.

"Music Room One," she reads out, with a bit more hope.

Making friends was an impossible task. But now, with a more organized and systematic sort of environment within a club with _regular interactive hours_, it was guaranteed that she would be able to become someone's acquaintance, at least. Furthermore, with a common interest (assuming that they were fond of music like her), conversation would probably be more guided and less of a train wreck.

It's a step in the right direction, Su Tong thinks. Even if she does end up ignoring them all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: if you'd like.<strong>


	3. tense

**AN:** a shorter chapter this time. Which means the next chapter will be longer. :

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

><p>Music Room One is a little like the class 3F. The people there are unaware of her presence until she pulls out her case, and settles stonily into a chair. A girl with long black hair (in a ponytail) walks towards her and introduces herself as 'Ryo'. Something about that name doesn't sit right with Su Tong, and she can't tell if it's because 'Ryo' looks Chinese, or if there's just something wrong about that name.<p>

"I'm Su Tong, and I'm hoping you'll accept auditions."

"Pleasure."

Ryo's smile is almost terrifying due to its symmetrical shape and cool politeness. She waits for Su Tong to pull out her instrument, and gestures towards it. Su Tong picks up her erhu, and does the only thing expected of her now.

She plays.

It's definitely not her best, and there's a lot to be improved on. She swears she could have avoided hitting those three wrong notes, and _knows_ that Ryo has picked that out too. She finishes, and settles on waiting patiently. Ryo pushes her glasses up, and examines Su Tong with the likeness of a vulture. And then-

"'Su Tong', was it? I'm sorry but I don't think we have any more vacancies," another girl pipes up.

This one has black eyes and blonde hair, and makes Ryo roll her eyes.

"Takeko-san," Ryo says slowly, managing her words (or her temper?) carefully, "I'm pretty sure that's not up to you to decide."

"I'm the student conductor-"

"And _I'm_ the President of the club."

Takeko simply smirks, and shrugs. "I'm sure that sensei will agree with me when I say that we don't need any more of your kind in our Orchestra."

Ryo flinches, and straightens herself. Looking Takeko straight in the eye, she says, "Thank you for your valuable input, Takeko-san."

And then, to Su Tong, "Thank you for your time."

Su Tong smiles, and then- after a moment's hesitation bows. "Pleasure."

Packing up her erhu, she leaves Music Room One, cheerfully ignoring Takeko's taunting stare and Ryo's amused look.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind her, Su Tong sighs and fiddles with the strap of her erhu case. It's strange, she figures, for there to still be racism and tangible consequences due to that bout of prejudice. Still, it's only a club- nothing too serious. But that sudden clash just then confirmed her thoughts- Ryo wasn't Japanese. Shrugging, she starts to walk out of school.<p>

Just when she's about to pass by Music Room Three, the door swings open and out runs a girl, blushing heavily. Swiftly avoiding the frenzied girl, Su Tong stares into the open room, and sees that it is anything but a music room. There are birds. And trees. And there are boys dressed in typical tropical wear.

Su Tong tilts her head in curiosity when she sees the same boy from the fountain. He's dressed much more decently, still in his uniform unlike the others. Music Room Three… The musical brothel from before?

"Momo-hime, please- oh! And who may this princess be?" A blonde guy with too little clothes stops in his tracks and offers her a rose. "Would you be so kind as to allow me the chance to warm your precious heart in this cold, chilling April?"

But the boy (from the fountain) has already seen her. Su Tong panics, dodges the shady blonde's attempts at pulling her into the room, and walks away, hastily plastering on her usual look of nonchalance. She wonders if he's recognised her- or if he's even noticed her in the first place. It's a little strange, she realizes, that the fountain boy reminds her so much of someone else…

Falling into her usual daze, she exits the school.

* * *

><p>"Who was that, Tama-chan?" Hani asks, bouncing up and down.<p>

Mori pulls him away from the wilting host, muttering about infectious mushrooms and other poisonous fungus. Tamaki is still muttering about how she was too cold towards him, and that it was his entire fault for being too stunning that he shocked her then.

"Yeah, who is that, I wonder," Hikaru says, slinging an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"To have been able to reject milord so smoothly," Kaoru finishes, sliding an arm around Haruhi's waist.

Tamaki chooses this moment to spring up from his corner and berate the twins for being too physically close to his darling daughter.

"Hm, she does look familiar…" Haruhi says, placing her fist in her palm. "Ah! That's it. Shyuu Ton."

"'Shyuu Ton?'" the hosts chorus uncertainly.

"I think," Kyouya says thoughtfully from behind his black book, "you meant to say 'Su Tong'. Third year, class F, recently migrated to Japan from China. Her father is a university professor, and moonlights as a bartender. Her looks are average, grades are average, and her only strong pursuit is ignoring everything around her. In other words, boring."

"That's… harsh," Haruhi mutters.

Tamaki, on the other hand, reacts unexpectedly, "Far away from home, without a single friend… This fair maiden is trapped within herself, and it is up to us, the Host Club, to save her from a lifetime of misery and loneliness-"

"Count us out," the twins say immediately, pulling Haruhi away.

"But-but-but! The Host Club exists to please every lady, regardless of their characters! We have to-"

"I'll be leaving now, Tamaki."

"But Mommy! You can't! As King, I command all of you to stay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: if you'd like.<strong>


	4. i hear your name

**AN: **I've got a few ideas for a ship or two, but I'm just interested to see what you guys think. Which host would you pair Su Tong up with (based on her current personality etc)? But meh. I won't be able to grind the next chapter out so soon- after being sent to the hospital this morning etc ugh.

_edit: I forgot to mention but _**WARNING: slightly ableist and racist slurs- called out on, but still, if that disturbs you/is a trigger, skip this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

><p>Panting slightly, Su Tong presses on, willing herself to finish at least three rounds around the track. She's earlier than usual, and figures that she'll be able to outdo her record in China. Morning runs in China were terrifying, especially with that positively creepy and upbeat music, and the boys who ran a little quicker every single time.<p>

Maybe one more round, she thinks- and foolishly follows that train of thought. Surprisingly, she feels slightly better after the run, and misses that weirdly energetic music (blasted through old speakers every _single_ morning run). She'll try loops around the school next week, she figures. It's extremely huge- so perhaps one run would be accomplishment enough.

After heading to the showers, she walks back to class, and finds her desk littered with roses. Granted, it was only a bouquet, but Su Tong's already used to fading into the background such that this sudden intrusion had her wary. Glancing around, she notes that no one is in class. Shrugging, she picks the bouquet up and dumps it in a bin along the corridor, barely noticing the card attached to it.

"Dumping a bouquet of roses into the bin like that? How surprising, considering the way you look," someone says.

Su Tong looks up to see Takeko. Takeko is strutting over, hand over her hip, devilish smirk set in place. Su Tong can see how _she_ would have reason enough to dump a bouquet of roses, and realizes a moment later that she's checking her out. She, the victim of a direct racist act, checking out Takeko, the racist asshole. Her mother's always complained that perhaps her only daughter was dropped when she was a child, thus explaining her unnaturally silent nature and illogical thought processes.

"Oh, look, a card!" Takeko exclaims, tilting her head back and peering into the bin. "What a fool to have left a message: 'All our love- The Host-'!"

Takeko gasps and narrows her eyes at Su Tong. But Su Tong's too busy noticing the way Takeko's eyelashes curl up- naturally?- to walk away. Takeko leans back, and looks at Su Tong as though she's a dead rat floating about in a bowl of filth and mud.

"Throwing away roses from The Host Club now, are we?" Takeko's pink (_and glossy,_ Su Tong adds internally) lips twist into an ugly sneer. "You don't even deserve this, you Chinese chink. Go back to that wasteland you call home."

Su Tong only stares at Takeko, unsure if replying would be a good course of action.

"Stop staring at me, you retard," Takeko snaps, and turns to leave.

At that, Su Tong tenses, and grabs Takeko by the arm. Takeko flinches, and jerks her arm away as though scalded. She distances herself from Su Tong, and glances down at the shorter girl, hand cupping her elbow where she had been touched.

"Don't touch me," Takeko spits out.

"Your insults," Su Tong begins to say, "are founded on a system which has a long history of oppressing and antagonizing persons of marginalized identities. It's honestly terrifying."

Takeko rolls her eyes, and haughtily strides away, hand still covering her elbow.

* * *

><p>Classes pass in a whirl, and Su Tong's still trapped in a dilemma; she might be slightly more appreciative of Takeko's mesmerizing looks than she should be. It's even worse, considering that Takeko probably hates her guts and is repelled by her very existence. It also doesn't help her case that Takeko's an ableist and a racist.<p>

All in all, her appreciation of Takeko is unnecessary and extremely inappropriate. Sighing into her palm, Su Tong decides to employ her usual tactic of ignorance towards the matter of her sudden unwarranted interest and the bouquet of roses by her desk this morning. She will not think about Takeko's nice eyes and intimidating (but awfully attractive) glare, nor will she think about how the Host Club managed to find out where she sat or even her class.

"I'm looking for Su-senpai… SuTong."

Su Tong sits up immediately and walks out of the classroom. "This is she."

"Ah! Su-senpai, I'm here on behalf of Ryo, who couldn't make it. Oh! I'm Akiyama Mii, from the strings section," Mii says uncertainly, nervously pulling at her hair. "Oh! Do you mind if we lunch together?"

"Just Su Tong will do," Su Tong says, and awkwardly motions for Mii to follow.

"Well, Su Tong," Mii says, trying to wrap her mind around the possible enunciations of the name. "I'm here to congratulate you on getting into the Orchestra! It took a while, but we finally got to Kita-sensei yesterday. Ryo's lying low for the moment, because Ueda-senpai isn't going to be happy… But that's Ueda-senpai for you, ha, I mean. Well."

Mii stumbles a little- both in speech and in her faltering steps.

"Ueda-senpai?"

"Ueda as in Ueda Takeko, I mean!"

Su Tong nods thoughtfully. "Then- Ryo?"

"Ryo? What about Ryo?"

Su Tong brushes it off, and continues walking to the canteen with Mii next to her, blathering on and on about the members in the club. Training's every afternoon, but each member only has to attend three sessions every week. It's extremely lax, Su Tong thinks, and tries hard not to be disdainful of this 'training regime'.

"-but of course, I wouldn't know much about this. I mean, it's from _waaaay_ before I joined, but to intimidate your batchmate such that she's got to forgo her name, and adopt a new one, and _stick_ to it… Just kinda tells you a lot about how U-"

"Host Club," Su Tong interrupts Mii's monologue ungracefully, chopsticks pointing at the younger girl.

"H-host club?" Mii squeaks. "Well, I don't know much about them- that is to say, I don't frequent their- um- _services_, you know! It's more of Ueda-senpai's thing, seeing as she's in the same class with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai… But! It's not like the entire school doesn't know about them… They're so charming, and they just talk to you, or listen to you like you really matter…"

By the time Mii ended her impromptu- and rather flustered sharing of the Host Club, her entire face was red, and Su Tong bored out of her wits.

"-so I was forced to designate, and I didn't know who to choose! But if it were you, Su Tong, I'm sure you'd have gone for Fujioka-kun…"

"Fujioka Haruhi?" Su Tong asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: if you'd like.<strong>

**AN:** I don't even know how I came up with Su Tong's slight crush on Ueda Takeko. It just. spun out of control. But I hope this won't be the main ship ugh.


	5. remember me

**AN:** I'm still alive! Here's a long_er_ chapter. I wasn't expecting much for the pairings since Su Tong's character isn't very well fleshed out. I was thinking of Haruhi at first haha, but it might be a worthy challenge to make it OC X Tamaki. :)

**WARNING: minor coming out scene/implied queerphobia. It's called out on, too, but if it makes you uncomfortable, skip this chapter! **

Disclaimer: I don't even live in Japan.

* * *

><p>Su Tong, under Mii's watchful eye, retrieves her erhu from the classroom, and follows her to the Music Room. Mii is slightly chattier (if anything, and if possible) than she was during lunch, all inhibitions pass by Music Room Three, which opens magically- with petals flowing out. Su Tong's prepared to ignore it and move on, but Mii only sighs wistfully.<p>

"You know, Su Tong," Mii says hesitantly. "I don't really feel like facing Ueda-senpai's wrath today…"

Su Tong raises an eyebrow knowingly.

"We'll make up for practice tomorrow?" she says pleadingly. "It won't hurt…"

Seeing no response from Su Tong, Mii grins and pulls her into Music Room Three. She squeals at the sight of the Hosts, and Su Tong can only feel a twinge of fondness for Mii.

"Ah, yes, Akiyama-san and…?" he pauses politely, and Su Tong has the briefest of suspicions that he already knew her name.

"Su Tong!" Mii supplies helpfully. "She's new here, but she'll be requesting Fujioka-kun for today!"

"And I presume Akiyama-san will be designating Tamaki?"

"Yep!" Mii cheers, skipping over to Tamaki.

Su Tong watches, amazed and amused at Mii being entranced by Tamaki's act into silence. She's clinging onto every single word Tamaki utters, looking absolutely serious and transfixed on the man himself, occasionally blushing and squealing.

"Haruhi is just by that way, Su-san," Kyouya says politely. "I see you've received our roses."

Blinking at him, she chuckles. First 'Shyuu Ton', now 'Su-san'? She nods vaguely in his direction and walks over to Haruhi's table. Bowing slightly to the customers, she settles into an armchair opposite Haruhi. Haruhi's face lights up, and she leans forward.

"Su-senpai," Haruhi says. "It's kind of surprising to see you here."

Su Tong nods, and shifts slightly in her seat.

"Oh? Haruhi-kun, you know 'Su-senpai'?"

"Could it be… some kind of unrequited childhood love story?"

"Ahh, do tell us, Haruhi-kun!"

"Oh," Haruhi says, slightly abashed. "I'm sorry, but there really isn't an interesting story behind this. We met when we were registering to enter the school, and… that's it."

"Oh, do tell, Haruhi-kun!"

"Yeah!"

Su Tong remains silent, inwardly giggling at how wild these girls' imaginations could run. Sitting stiffly in her chair, she glanced around the room. It almost seemed like the entire school's female population had entered the room, and were either browsing various catalogs (for _what_ exactly, Su Tong couldn't tell) or pestering the hosts. It's quite impressive how the hosts managed to remember each guest's names. She also notes, and was frankly a tad bit disappointed by, the fact that there were no male guests.

"Haruhi-kun," someone speaks from above them all.

Su Tong looks up to see another guest with short brown hair exuding confidence and radiating calmness, as compared to the seated guests who were red-faced and flustered.

"Ah! Kasugazaki-san!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the new guest shakes her head and tilts Haruhi's face up. "How many times shall I tell you that just 'Kanako' will be fine?"

The other guests start scampering away (in a dignified manner, of course), leaving a very confused Su Tong staring at Haruhi and Kasugazaki Kanako. Kanako continued flirting with an extremely dense Haruhi, ignoring Su Tong's presence. Finally understanding and recognising the cue for what it meant, Su Tong stands up, and leaves the table.

She's just backing away from the flirtatious Kasugazaki-and-Haruhi mix when the twins catch her, holding her around the waist and the shoulders.

"Hey, you're the princess from the other day, aren't you?"

"Would you perhaps…"

"…indulge us in a game?"

And then, without waiting for her reply, "Let's play the Which-One-Is-Hikaru Game!"

Su Tong spins around, feeling a sudden chill run up her spine- _déjà vu_. She remembers being a lot younger when she was asked to tell a pair of twins apart. It's one of those memories you _think_ you ought to have experienced, yet have no real recollection of the actual happenings; like receiving a pink dress from your parents, or watching the stars and tracing each vivid constellation with your eyes. Su Tong has a sudden urge to cry, and feels her heart palpitating, the air underneath her ribs turn cold and clammy. It's strange, and she can feel a headache coming on.

They are still watching her keenly, though, so she hesitates with her answer.

Pointing silently at one of them, she says, as a form of precaution, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you two apart. I hope you won't be upset."

They take a look at her, and move in for the kill.

"Oh, Kaoru, are you alright?"

"I-I-" 'Kaoru' (the one supposedly so) hunches and allows himself comfort in his brother's arms. "I'm just- overwhelmed. This game, Hikaru… what if no one will be able to tell us apart?"

At this, 'Hikaru' pulls 'Kaoru''s hands towards him, and kisses each knuckle tenderly (drawing out loud sighs from their audience), "At least I know you're mine, Kaoru."

Su Tong only stands, staring blankly at their brotherly act, hands folded stiffly in front of her. She then blinks with a start and realizes that she is currently host-less, and that everyone is back to business, pressing gentlemanly kisses against the backs of hands and exchanging fluttery flattery.

Slightly uncertain, she tries to find Mii. Instead, something pulls at her dress, and she finds herself facing a tiny blonde. Another host? Or a sibling? Bending down slightly, she offers him a bow. He's surprised- obviously expecting her to kneel down and listen to his requests. But before he can tug at her dress again, she's moving away. Honey tilts his head, shocked at the unanticipated nonchalance.

* * *

><p>It's hard not to cry, Su Tong figures, when she's already got the bitter melancholy thing going on. The truth is, she's got nothing to cry about, and she's not really in the mood to exacerbate the current tearful situation in her mind. Moreover, the blissful chatter in the music room is a stark contrast to her 'empty' chest, and the glint of the chandelier above her has her thinking aimlessly.<p>

She has a wonderful, albeit flamboyant father, and a caring mother who phones when she's free. She's financially independent to a certain extent, and has a roof over her head. There are no pursuers desiring her wealth- or her, for that matter, and there are no current threats. Her childhood has always been peaceful. Or, well, what little of it she can remember.

There are things one will remember from one's childhood, and there are many more forgotten. Anything from before her tenth birthday is a blur, and she figures that's as good as it gets. At least there are no painful memories from the bunch that she Can Remember, but she does remember a lot of snow, and a lot of bilingualism. Perhaps the latter was supplemented as an afterthought- like how she thought she learnt ballet as a child but was purely mistaken and only goaded into thinking so due to a sudden movie craze.

Nothing else really matters, though. She can't even be sure if she had actually met the twins, or if she conjured it into existence due to the sudden drama.

Breathing carefully, she pokes at her collars, and checks her watch. There's still an hour or so left, and it would be rude to leave without telling Mii. Dusting her erhu case, she scans the room, trying to look for the petite yet easily-excitable girl. Moving towards Tamaki's table (where there's- quite oddly- a strange smell of decay), she spots Mii, who is anxiously trying to comfort a man covered in mushrooms.

"Ah- Tamaki-san, are you okay? Oh- Su Tong! I thought you were with Haruhi- well- do you want to have a seat?" and then, nudging her elbow in the direction of said pile of mushrooms, "He's always like this. It just happens, but he'll be fine soon!"

"I'm sure," Su Tong says softly, and is immediately pushed into a seat by Mii.

"Yeah, well. It's part of his charm," Mii bites out, and glances longingly at Tamaki. "Not that it isn't obvious- it's been like that since Fujioka-kun joined. And, like I said earlier, it's kind of _extremely_ obvious that he's pining for Fujioka-kun. But it's not for certain- I mean, it adds to the mystery, right? Secret, _sordid_ affairs in the host club…

"But that's probably just me overthinking, right? They can't be… gay… right?" Mii whispered, lowering her voice conspiratorially.

"Perhaps. But it's none of our business."

"Eh? But it's so troubling…"

Su Tong shrugs. "Speculation is useless, and discredits people. They owe us nothing, especially not their sexuality or identity. If they've said nothing, then-"

"Are you," Mii blurts, fingers wriggling in an attempt to express the word. "Gay?"

Tilting her head, Su Tong looks at Mii, and considers. And then, gently, as though worried that the words may leave an impression, says, "Bisexual."

"Oh!" Mii sits up straight (sits _back_). "Oh- oh- oh! Oh. _Oh._"

"Oh."

"Okay," Mii says, brows furrowing. "Bisexual."

They sit awkwardly for a moment, chatter from their sides hanging in the air. Reaching out for her erhu case instinctively, Su Tong sits up- which in turn prompts Mii's jerky retreat. Mii's barely moved an inch, but the intent is clear, and Su Tong isn't sure if it's a good choice to have replied earlier.

"I'm straight myself, so that's pretty normal-" Mii tries to say, but stops as Su Tong stands suddenly and makes to leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: if you'd like.<strong>

**((AN: **'su-san' reads/sounds like Susan lol**))**


	6. you've got balls

**AN:** alive. The story is kind of slow, isn't it? Well, I guess we'll have to wait a chapter or two before the real mystery turns up. ;) But now I feel like I'm just deviating from the canon. Ah, well. The mystery'll tie everything together soon enough!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

**WARNING: issues on queerness- quite comfortable, I would say. + 1 bad/overused pun.**

* * *

><p>She doesn't know what she expected. Mii's kind of disappeared, and she wonders if it's her fault. Then again, it's in the box of Things You Ought To Have Expected- coupled with a knowing glance from her mother- that a girl who's barely known you couldn't possibly be expected to find you and chat all the time. There's also the thing about being bisexual, and being potentially repulsive. And her schedule, Su Tong thinks, can't be catered to fit your whims.<p>

Sitting through Math and English is tedious work, and she survives, with notes barely legible they make her question the results of her placement test; even at class F, it's a better class (for transfers) than the others that follow.

"I'm looking for Su Tong…"

Su Tong catches Mii's eye, and casually- almost lazily- gets out of her seat, walking to the door. "This is she."

Mii gestures to the corridor. "Um. Lunch?"

Keeping quiet, Su Tong manages to hold her front. Mii is left hanging, hands awkwardly positioned in midair. She's still expectant, eyes darting side to side, as if anticipating some sort of reply from her senior's still body. But Su Tong only stands- straighter, if possible at all- and barely moves.

If anything, Su Tong has learnt that silence and the lack of reaction is a subtle but efficient conversation killer. The grin on Mii's face now looks forced and strained, which is a pretty clear sign that she's going to be leaving soon if this cold-shoulder act keeps up. Someone mutters an appropriate apology and slips between the two, causing Mii to yelp and retreat. Once gone, Mii looks back at Su Tong, who's yet to move, and claps her hands together, startling the unmoving senior.

"Ah! I know! I'll get takeaways from the café-" Mii exclaims, eyes sparkling.

Sighing, Su Tong reaches out and holds Mii's (surprisingly tinier) wrist, saying, "You just can't take a hint, can you."

"I-I thought you didn't want to get lunch?"

"Takeaways kill the earth," Su Tong says, and shrugs.

Mii's laughter, bright and clear, rings in her ears.

* * *

><p>They sit in the cafeteria, picking at their food. To be more specific- and accurate, Su Tong's picking at her food, and Mii's throwing indiscreet glances at her senior. The cafeteria is a lot quieter than the canteen, though the food is slightly more expensive and comes in a smaller plate. There's peace in this space- though confined by dingy ceilings and modernist lanterns- that Su Tong is simultaneously grateful for, and unhinged by. In a rowdier place, Mii's curious and mousy gaze could be easily replaced by Su Tong's usual annoyance at noise. Here, however…<p>

"So-" Mii says, and takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry."

Su Tong raises an eyebrow.

"I really am. And I know it's probably useless, but I hope you'll accept my apology- because I went home, and I thought really, really hard about it; I made you upset because I said some pretty um, homophobic stuff, and I acted like an idiot!"

Taking a sip of her juice, she considers the apology, and looks at Mii's worried, crinkled face. "Okay."

"Yeah, and I know you're probably still mad- oh," Mii straightens herself, shoulders back and all, "oh.-oh-oh! Oh. _Oh._"

Su Tong chuckles, and leans forward to ruffle Mii's hair, earning a disgruntled groan. "Is that some kind of automated response?"

"No! At least- I think. But, if you'd allow me a question…?"

"That's one already."

"Oh! Oh-" at Su Tong's amused smile, Mii clamps her mouth shut, swallows, and rethinks. "I mean. A _few_ questions."

"Ask away."

"How do you know if you're… not straight? And-and, when? Do your parents know?"

Su Tong shrugs, and relaxes into her couch. Under Mii's fiercely (seriously, that girl has a Look that blazes with sheer curiosity and ignorance and it makes your resolves melt) determined gaze, Su Tong leaves her palms up on her lap, and starts answering slowly.

"You think," she says. "You _think_, and one day it comes to you that there's never been anything about you that needed fixing.

"My parents don't know, and neither do the people here. I'll appreciate if you don't go spreading it around like wildfire."

At this, Mii sits back up straight (straighter than before, neck and chin and head all upright, eyes centered) and salutes, firmly promising her silence to that matter. Su Tong tilts her head, and accepts Mii's proffered pinky. Later, the girl goes back to munching on her banana split in a frenzy, convinced that the bell's going to ring, and '_sensei is going to get my ass for this_, _and I can't blame you for it, because it's my fault!'_

Just before they part at the stairway, Mii wavers, leaning all her weight against the railings, and asks, "Will you go to the ball, Su Tong?"

"Ball?"

"The ball- The Host Club's- ah!" the bell tolled, and Mii jumped away from the stairs. "I'll tell you during practice later!"

* * *

><p>Erhu in hand and fist tightly placed by her side, Su Tong is left feeling a lot more vulnerable than she should have been, standing outside Music Room One. She wonders if Ryo is present today, and if Takeko might have taken the day off to kick at innocent puppies- or, more logically, terrorize the Host Club. Sighing, Su Tong reaches for the doorknob, and wonders when she got so used to not-ignoring the world around her.<p>

Pausing in her tracks, she inclines her head to the left. She must have imagined something floating behind her. There was no way this obnoxiously pink school could have hidden some Halloween leftover tale, could it?

"Su Tong!" Mii yells from behind her, waving somewhat wildly. "You're early for training!"

Su Tong nods, trying to shake off the paranoia. "Yes."

"Well! Let's go in. Oh right! I think Ryo's back today; at least Ueda-senpai won't be targeting us for now!" Mii exclaims, a little too loudly, pushing Su Tong into the Music Room.

Inside, she found too many chairs placed neatly in rows and columns for the six present members. They were seated away from each other, barely touching their own instruments. Takeko was unfortunately (fortunately?) present, and thankfully distracted by her nails. Hurriedly finding a seat, the two newcomers sit down and pull out their instruments. Mii pulled out her flute, and began checking it- though appearing rather distracted.

"So, the ball," Mii trails off. "I was talking about it, earlier, right? Well-"

Someone shushes them from the back.

Lowering her voice, and leaning towards Su Tong, Mii repeats, "The ball, is hosted by the Host Club. We're supposed to be able to see the cherry blossoms bloom then, which is really, really pretty. The plus side is that you don't need to go with a date, since- well, the hosts are your date. So- there. Maybe you'll fall in love with one of the hosts, or-or you'll find a pretty lady worth your time!"

Someone shushes Mii again. Looking abashed, Mii grins cheekily at Su Tong, and winks suggestively. Mii tilts her head back, and it isn't until her pupils are about to roll out of sight from the vigorous (and explicit) signaling that Su Tong realizes she's trying to single Ryo out, and bring her to her attention. Slapping her knee gently, Su Tong yanks her head back, and sighs.

"What," Su Tong withdraws her hand and starts picking at her erhu, "are you trying to hint at?"

"Um. You could always ask Ryo to come along with us, right?" Mii tries to wriggle her eyebrows, but ends up looking like a devious caterpillar. "My point is, Ryo has been single for a really, really long time now, and she's really pretty. Plus, we both know her."

"I don't see how that last point works."

"W-well," Mii giggles, and scratches her head. "If she turns out to be a mass murderer, at least I'll know who got you!"

This time, there's no shushing. Instead, someone towers over them, feet tapping on the floor impatiently.

"While some persons," Takeko says with a hint of snark, raising both eyebrows, "may have gotten in due to _sheer luck_, we can't forget that this is an actual club that requires actual practice instead of chit-chat."

Mii shifts in her seat and hastily whispers an apology.

"This silence is so disconcerting," Su Tong says, "-I can't help but agree that actual practice requires an actual piece to perform, and an actual club to be present. I would presume that eight is barely an orchestra."

Takeko shifts, placing a hand on her hip and glaring at Su Tong. "We're having sectionals today. Akiyama, come over."

Mii squeaks and jumps out of her seat, nervously packing her instrument in its case and pulling her bag up. "We're both in Wind," she says by a way of explaining.

"That blows, huh," Su Tong mutters.

"All the time," Mii agrees, and yelps when Takeko calls her name a second time. "Gotta run."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: if you'd like.<strong>


	7. Home in You

**AN: **screeches I'M ALIVE. School's starting soon though.

Mentions of Chinese and Shanghainese in this:

1) lao_ xiang_ = what you'd use to call people of the same hometown ,

2) _Sang hei_ is Shanghainese for- well- Shanghai ,

3) san_ huan_ directly translates to third/three ring and since Beijing operates on a 'ring/circuit system'- _Beijing san huan _ only details the location ,

4) _jian pu _ is the Chinese musical score- different from the Western one.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

><p>Su Tong is in the middle of pulling her strings when someone, for the second time in a day, steps up to her. Childishly, she drags her bow across the strings, and waits till the inhumane screeching sound is at its peak before glancing up and fixing her gaze on an amused Ryo.<p>

"Stop being childish," Ryo says in Chinese, smirking.

Su Tong perks up, and tilts her head to the side. "_lao xiang_? _Sang hei._"

"Beijing, _san huan_." And then, in Japanese. "I heard we're having Sectionals today. It seems that everyone in Strings decided to ditch club activities; just the two of us, then."

"Erhu, too?"

"Piano." Then, catching Su Tong's look of utter belief, says, "Don't be silly. It'll be too embarrassing for me to get in simply due to my being a pianist. Violinist here. Though… I wouldn't mind making an exception."

"Now?" Su Tong stands, putting her erhu away carefully.

"The piano's over at Music Room Three. Something about a ball. You'd think they'd have returned the piano after five days of 'servicing'," Ryo shakes her head. "We'll go ask for it after their club hours."

They walk into a smaller room partitioned by gaudy-looking walls, and Ryo hands her a file. Flipping through it, Su Tong realizes that they're all in Chinese notations, and marvels at the simplicity of those translations. She left her file of _jianpu_ back in China, something like a promise to return home. Ever since she arrived in Japan, she had to relearn the international notations, or try translating them into the childlike numbers she was so familiar with.

"This is mine. I'm lending it to you."

"You don't play the erhu," Su Tong says.

"I don't," Ryo repeats nonchalantly. "But you should be, right now."

* * *

><p>Ryo pushes the door to Music Room Three open, without bothering to knock. They walk into the room, where the Hosts are all gathered around a large framed photo of a young girl.<p>

"DADDY WANTS TO SEE YOU WHEN YOU WERE LIKE THIS!"

"PLEASE DON'T BLOW UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME!"

Striding over to the commotion, they find Haruhi hiding his face, back hunched and trembling slightly in anger as his photo was hung on the opposite wall. Su Tong pulls back, trying to comprehend the situation for a moment. Just then, Tamaki points at Haruhi, and yells,

"TURN BACK INTO A GIRL RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

"I think," Su Tong cuts in, drawing their attention to her, "that it's rather rude of you to request something like that. Not only that, but blowing people's photos up like that, and framing it suggests that you have been showcasing it _without permission_."

"Ah- Su-senpai! How long have you been there for-" Haruhi began to say.

"The past two minutes, I think," Ryo answers in Su Tong's stead, seeing as she was still quietly fuming. "And I presume you might be Ootori-san, president of the Host Club?"

At this, Tamaki collapses into a pile of dust. The twins rush over to his side to poke him harshly, all the while loudly insulting him.

"Preferred pronouns?" Su Tong asks, placing a hand over Haruhi's. "In case you're uncomfortable or-"

"Eh?" Haruhi has a look of confusion, before comprehending Su Tong's words. Laughingly, she says, "No- no, Su-senpai, you've gotten it all wrong! I'm just pretending to be a male so that I can be a Host as well to repay my debts. But really, thanks for asking- I would appreciate it if you used 'he', 'his' or 'him' so the customers don't find out."

At that moment, Tamaki chose to be revived, finger twitching as it points at Su Tong. "She knows Haruhi's a girl! Guards!"

At once, the twins speed towards her, and Mori tackled Ryo.

* * *

><p>The twins shove a lamp into Su Tong's face, while Kyouya's peacefully negotiating with Ryo along with the many tea sets by their coffee table. Brow twitching, Su Tong tilts her head away from the glare of the light, and sits stiffly. The twins start to interrogate, or at least, try to begin their form of interrogation, along with Tamaki yelling and Haruhi shaking her head by the side.<p>

"Boss!" one of the twins shout.

"She's totally immune to our interrogation methods!" Su Tong rolls her eyes at the noise.

"Maybe we should give her cake!" Honey supplies, looking hopeful at the prospect of more cake.

"If you don't mind me asking," Su Tong starts to say, sarcasm leaking into her words. "Why am I the only one tied up?"

"That's true! Mother!" Tamaki begins hollering, pointing an accusing finger at Kyouya. "Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Huang-san here is an esteemed client of the Ootori corporations. I believe you will excuse her from your antics?" Kyouya says off-handedly, turning to smile politely at the rest of the group. "Especially you, Tamaki."

The Hosts gulp and retreat, before beginning their torture on Su Tong, who peels the remaining masking tape from her elbows. The twins latch onto her, however, before she can begin her grand escape, and start demanding Necessary promises from her. Sighing, she shuts her eyes, and wills herself to shut all the unnecessary noise out. Their hold on her doesn't let up, neither does the bickering- and that's the story of how she was once held hostage but Fell Asleep for Ten Minutes.

* * *

><p>They refused to let up until they got her word that she would not disclose Haruhi's dilemma to the entire school; even then, they insisted on assigning one of Kyouya's policemen to her and having her sign a contract. Stepping on Tamaki's feet, she got herself out of any more of their sticky legal mess. Her words- or the lack thereof- had them backing away.<p>

"What makes you think," Su Tong says in a levelled tone, "that they'll listen to anything I say, or do anything about it?"

Ryo, seeing this, stands up to leave. She bows to Kyouya, and says, "The piano returned by tomorrow, if you would, Ootori-san."

Kyouya bows back, and smiles in the same chilling manner. "Of course. I'm sure that your friend," nodding to Su Tong, "is aware of the implications should she decide to go back on her word and release classified information about any of our Hosts?"

Ryo looks back at him, and chuckles. "Ah. But suppose it could help business should you decide to open your doors to the entire student population?"

Kyouya pushes his glasses further up his nose bridge, and considers, before inclining his head in a slight bow towards Ryo. Flinching, Ryo narrows her eyes, but bows back all the same. As she leaves, she drags a languid Su Tong, and shuts the door gently. More pairs of eyes zoom back to refocus on Kyouya as he sips on his tea.

"Do you know her, Kyo-chan?"

"We were almost engaged. But that's over, so I didn't find a need to inform you of this." Kyouya resumed typing on his laptop.

"EH?"

* * *

><p>Two things:<p>

1) in case you're wondering, Ryo and Su Tong are mostly conversing in Japanese, though they use Chinese at times.

2) always wondered that if in other fanfiction they can have female hosts, why wouldn't they extend the same offer to Haruhi.

**Reviews: if you'd like.**


	8. Cinderella

**AN: **Everything I write turns queer. Welp. Anyway! Things get really messed up this chapter, and it might be cementing the Ryo x Su Tong ship hahahahahahaha. Until this, I was so certain that Mii x Su Tong was apparent in the story.

**Warning: bullying- physical and emotional- brushed off, but if that bothers you, skip this!**

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

><p>"Should I ask?" Su Tong asks, noting the redundancy of her question as Ryo neglects to answer.<p>

They walk down the corridor, and Su Tong takes the time to realise that Ryo's real (or so she hopes) surname is 'Huang'. There are so many questions- and so few, too. There's the question of her name, as well as her relationship with Kyouya. Last but definitely not the least, the number of pianos in this school. Three questions, Su Tong counts, and exhales slowly. That's not a lot, but the first two sure seem like heavy ones.

Instead, Su Tong bites her lip and mutters out a short, "Are you going to the ball?"

"I-what?" Ryo spins around, eyes wide.

"Are you going to the ball?" Su Tong stops in her tracks, mirroring Ryo's posture- upright and tense.

Ryo taps her feet and considers it for a moment. "I believe it was part of the requirement."

"Requirement?" Su Tong furrows her brows. "Whose requirements?"

"The Host Club's requirements; were you not listening- they want us to go to the ball as an inefficient and unnecessary security measure." With that, Ryo turns back and continues walking.

"Ah."

"What, were you actually asking?"

"Whatever," Su Tong murmurs, and stalks back to the first music room.

Before Ryo can reply- with a witty remark, no doubt- a screech is heard. They enter in time to see Mii scooting away from Takeko's raised arm, hand stretched and firm. Takeko's eyes dart from Mii's frightened and reddened face to Ryo's paler one, and then to Su Tong. Very deliberately, she pulls her arm down to her side, and backtracks into another partitioned room. The door slams, and there is silence for a long time. The others who are peeking out from behind their own doors hurriedly close their doors shut. The unsteady lull of a xylophone and an unrhythmed drum beat slowly smoothens out into another piece.

Su Tong rushes to Mii's side, checking her for injuries. Mii's left cheek is maroon, a handprint blotted onto her skin. Another bruise is forming on her left leg, and there are shallow crescent marks on the back of her right hand.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just- I kind of screwed up a piece halfway-" Mii tries to pry her hand away from Su Tong.

"And _that_ means _this_?" Su Tong lets go hesitantly, trying to meet Mii's eyes.

"This doesn't mean anything," Mii says, looking away. "This happens."

Su Tong stares as Mii gets to her feet, dusting her dress as though nothing had happened. She smiles at Ryo, and enters the same partitioned room that Takeko walked into. She doesn't close the door, and the sound of a case slamming shut can be heard. The drum loses a beat for a moment. Ryo drags Su Tong up by the sleeve, and pulls her into their room. Ryo closes the door carefully.

"What was that? Does she do that to people who-" and then, gently, "Ryo? Are you alright?"

Ryo smiles. "Yes."

Placing her hand over Ryo's, Su Tong squeezes it reassuringly, and then moves back to her erhu. Ryo hasn't moved, and is still leaning against the door.

"Huang Rong Zhi." The words are in Chinese, and it takes a moment for Su Tong to register the language.

"What?"

"My name."

Su Tong stares blankly, before nodding and replying, "That's a nice name."

"Call me Rong Zhi from now," Rong Zhi insists, an edge to her voice, before biting out an order, "_jian pu, _tomorrow."

Su Tong nods again, and smiles, "Yes, Rong Zhi."

* * *

><p>Training the next day is puzzlement and bewildered stares- discounting a glare from Takeko- when Rong Zhi brings a case unlike her usual violin one. The case is shockingly similar to Su Tong's, and when she retrieves her instrument, the mystery is made clear.<p>

"I thought you don't play the erhu?" Su Tong mutters once they're in the safety of their room.

"I stopped when I entered Ouran," Rong Zhi says. "_Jian pu, _out."

The flimsy pages rustle as Su Tong flips calmly to a piece. "Has this got anything to do with … your alias?"

Rong Zhi smiles, and positions herself as Su Tong sits back down. "I think you've got more pressing matters to attend to; Akiyama-kun, the ball tonight, and, more importantly, our club activities."

The ball, Su Tong muses. Would Mii still be her company? After the lack of closure yesterday, accompanied with Su Tong's hibernator-ish tactics (switching her phone off and finishing dinner before Yuusuke returned from the University), Su Tong's left with a very well deserved uncertainty as to her current acquaintanceship with Mii.

Of course, her rushing off later to the South Hall has nothing to do with avoiding an awkward meeting with Mii.

* * *

><p>"Ah- Su Tong?" Haruhi asks, adjusting her bow tie. "You're early."<p>

Su Tong nods, and shuts her eyes. Rong Zhi is changing in the stalls, and she's waiting by the corridors.

"An hour early, actually. Don't you need to change?" one of the twins prompts.

"I am in a dress," Su Tong says, eyes still shut.

"You are in our school uniform," the other twin says bluntly, almost rudely.

"I am in a dress," Su Tong repeats, arms folding in front of her chest.

"You are a disaster," a softer voice says, and prods Su Tong in the waist.

Peeking, she sees Mii in a sleeveless gold skater-dress. Sequined, undoubtedly. Slowly, peeling herself from the wall, Su Tong opens her eyes and glances down at Mii. The hosts back away from the two, and Su Tong breathes lightly, unsure of how to start- start what? Apologizing? That much is certain, she thinks, since she intruded upon Mii's privacy and pressed on further than she should have. Turning off her phone and her avoidance behavior was also unwarranted.

"I'm sorry," Mii says. "I didn't think you'd get mad."

"I'm not," Su Tong says dryly.

"You ignored my messages!" Mii blurts, angrily staring up. "And you left without saying anything! Like today- at the club!"

"I'm sorry," Su Tong cuts in.

"Yeah, well, I'm not accepting that apology."

"That is fine by me."

"And I'm not listening to you even if you plea- wait, what?" Mii's eyes widen in shock, and she grins. "That's against the rules! And anyway, you need to get changed-"

"I am in a dress," Su Tong says for the third time of the day.

"It's a _ball_, Su Tong! You've got to be kidding me if you're wearing this- or if you'd believe I'd let you wear this!" Mii shakes her fist, and pulls Su Tong over to Tamaki, who is marveling at his reflection in a mirror.

"Tamaki-san! I need your help! Will you be so kind as to aid me?"

Tamaki began to spill words of sheer chivalry for a couple of minutes before actually assisting Mii. He escorted the both of them to another room where countless mannequins with dresses on them were. There, he bade the two farewell, and more sweet nothings. Mii swooned, and sighed into her palm before embarking on a quest to find Su Tong the perfect dress.

"How do you feel about halter necks?" and the occasional "Nothing too flamboyant, right…" could be heard as Mii vanished amongst the mannequins.

Finally, Mii pulls out a beige dress, and states proudly, "Complete with chiffon and lace- is this lace- and half-sleeves!"

Su Tong sighs, and says again, "I'm already in a dress."

"Yeah, but I think that dress deserves a break," Mii says, pouting, before shoving Su Tong into the restroom. "Let your hair down! Oh- right- we should totally do a half-updo for tonight… I don't have any hair spray..."

Su Tong takes a quick shower, drowning out whatever fashion tips Mii's blurting out. Walking out in her dress, she steps into a pair of black pumps and barely keeps her balance when Mii pulls her into the dressing room.

"You look really good!" Mii compliments, and grins. "Better than that banana peel, huh?"

The dress is light, and fits her rather well. It's a little tight around the waist, but at least the shape of the dress doesn't give her tummy away. Sitting her down, Mii starts work on a braided updo, occasionally complaining as she crafts a Dutch crown.

* * *

><p>When Mii's done fidgeting with Su Tong's hair, and putting on 'final touches', she spins Su Tong in front of the mirror. Su Tong barely manages to keep her balance by the end of Mii's inspection. Mii laughs and calls for Haruhi, who gave her approval, smiling sweetly at a flustered Su Tong.<p>

"I'll go look for Rong Zhi," Su Tong says, looking away.

"Okay," Mii says, pushing Su Tong towards Haruhi. "Go on, but don't forget the ball starts in ten!"

Su Tong dodges Haruhi, and pauses mid-stumble. Looking back at a waving Mii, she shakes away the strange feeling of discordance. As she passes a corner, she sneaks a look back at Mii, whose eyes flash with a sudden realization. Distraught and shock fill her features, and Su Tong disappears from view before Mii discovers that she has caught on.

Su Tong continues striding through the halls, and stops herself before she can intrude upon an intimate moment. Peeking, she sees Rong Zhi pushing Takeko away, even as her palms linger on the latter's chest for a moment longer.

"I don't deserve this," Rong Zhi says angrily.

"You don't deserve anything," Takeko says with added spite, pulling away.

"Then stop; I don't care what it is you've done to me, but Akiyama-"

"_You_ stop, and shut up. Just let me-" Takeko leans in, gripping Rong Zhi by the back of her head.

The sound of Rong Zhi's hand smacking Takeko's cheek reverberates through the hallway. Su Tong blinks, and decides that now is a time good as any to step in. Taking a deep breath, and wondering why she was even considering this course of action, she walks into the corridor.

"Rong Zhi," she says gently, startling the two. "I was looking for you."

"Excellent timing," Rong Zhi replies, stepping towards Su Tong.

"'Rong Zhi', huh," Takeko echoes, and it makes her flinch.

Recklessly, Su Tong reaches for Rong Zhi's hand, and pulls her away. She's indignantly marching away, ignoring Rong Zhi's half-hearted protests, until the heel of her black pumps catch on something. Tripping, she falls onto the ground and lets go of Rong Zhi just in time.

"Are you alright?" Rong Zhi says from somewhere above her.

Nodding, she checks on her shoes, and finds the heel broken. The shoes are broken. The god-knows-how-expensive-they-are shoes are broken. It takes a moment for it to sink in. Carefully, she slides her feet out of them and examines the damage. Glue would be handy, but-

"I'm fine. The shoes, however," Su Tong says, pausing. "The heel is broken, and I need glue."

"Inefficient manner of thought," Rong Zhi mutters, and pulls Su Tong up. "The ball's that way."

Barefooted, she follows Rong Zhi to the South Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: if you'd like<strong>

by the way- tell me if you'd like to see a murder in the next chapter (or if you're content with waiting until things pan out), or if you're adamant on some other ship; all roads lead to paradise, as they say, huh.


	9. shot in the dark

**AN: **no murders this time. But something almost as shocking. ey. I would keep you in the dark but

here are some **minor spoilers/hints**: 1) Mii is a key, but not the main key character; 2) THIS STORY IS FINALLY HEADING TOWARDS ITS DESTINED GENRE OF MYSTERY OH MY GOD AM I A SLOW WRITER; 3) Rong Zhi and Takeko have a bit of a history. Not very nice, somewhat abusive and manipulative; 4) beige dress.

I make_ tiny hints_ here and there, and they aren't very well-elaborated upon, so that might confuse you haha but you can always PM me and I'll try to explain without spoiling you.

BTW,Rong Zhi in Chinese is: 蓉芝, and Su Tong is: 苏童. They don't have any specific meaning- I just chose them because I found them nice haha.

**WARNING: **ethnic slur below.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

><p>"I didn't realise you told everyone about your great reveal," Su Tong says, reminded of Mii as a sparkle of gold disappears into the crowd. "Rong Zhi."<p>

"I didn't realise that either," Rong Zhi replies, snarky and amused. "Why?"

"Someone did," Su Tong says, slightly louder as everyone squealed around them. "Either that, or Mii's known you forever."

"I don't think-"Rong Zhi turns to face her, only to be interrupted by a few more screams. "Gosh, these people are uncontrollable-"

Su Tong tiptoes, leaning on Rong Zhi, trying to see past the crowd. There was a spotlight over a fallen body. Gasping, she tugs on Rong Zhi's hand, and pulls her through the crowd, rushing to the fallen Kasugazaki Kanako. Rong Zhi's grip on her hand tightens when they reach the front, and bloodstains can be seen seeping through the beige, chiffon dress.

Haruhi places her fingers over Kanako's neck, only to breathe a sigh of relief. "She's alright! Call the ambulance!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screams after finally processing the situation. "Get in! Mori-senpai, if you would help Kanako in, Hikaru- Kaoru, the guests! Kyouya, your police!"

After a few moments, they are pushed into the hall, as the twins start going around, calming the students. Rong Zhi starts comforting a few distraught students, as Su Tong glances around, and, spotting the golden dress next to a few suits, swiftly navigates her way through the crowd. Mii catches her eye, and stiffens. Before she could call out to Mii, Haruhi conveniently collides into her, and when Su Tong looks up again, Mii is gone.

"Haruhi," Su Tong grabs onto Haruhi's shoulder. "What's happened?"

"Ah! Su Tong- Kasugazaki-san was shot," Haruhi explains. "I'm going to calm the rest down!"

Su Tong lets go of her, nods, and continues moving towards the Hosts. There are two members of the Ootori Police blocking her way, warning her to stand back. Behind them, Kanako is carried on a stretcher, with a worried-looking male following her. Kyouya pulls him back, and starts talking to him in a collected manner.

"-she will be fine, I assure you, Suzushima-san."

"What- why did this- _who did it_?"

"We will be looking into the matter, Suzushima-san."

"I-" and then, gulping, he says, "thank you."

Now, Su Tong decides, "Ootori-kun, I was certain I saw Akiyama-san here just now."

Turning to face her, Kyouya dismisses his police, and fixes on a polite smile before replying, "Ah, Su-san. I believe Akiyama-san exited after giving her testimony; she had some family matters to attend to."

Su Tong raises her eyebrows, but thanks him nevertheless. "Has the shooter been caught?"

"We are looking into that, Su-san. There will be no need for you to worry."

"I am," Su Tong says, and then hastily adds, "sure."

Moving away from Kyouya and his glinting glasses, she tries to find her way back to Rong Zhi, only to meet Takeko. Takeko's narrowed eyes and balled-up fists have Su Tong faltering, before deciding to engage her directly.

"I hope you are not hurt," Su Tong says cuttingly, albeit lamely, unable to come up with anything else that would not be directly offensive.

"I know where this came from. I know who's in charge of this; there are only two in the school who can manage such an act of terrorism," Takeko spits. "Don't think you'll get away with this."

"I'm certain you do," Su Tong says politely. "Seeing as the Ootori police, who have free access to the scene and the victim, have not yet come to a conclusion. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Everyone will know, chink," Takeko says, pushing past Su Tong, "of your plans and involvement in this."

Ignoring her, Su Tong walks on, resolutely, mind still focusing on Mii's panicky state and possibly involvement in this. But why Kasugazaki Kanako? What would Mii's motive be? There was no reason for her to break up a ball that she was looking forward to. Looking around, she felt slightly dizzy at all the muttery pink mess. Pink was certainly a popular choice- and in all different shades, too.

Shaking herself out of that strange fashionista train of thought, Su Tong marches on, and finds Rong Zhi kneeling next to another student. Rong Zhi glances up at Su Tong, and sighs.

"Where did you go?"

"I thought I saw Mii-" Su Tong says, and changes the subject as Rong Zhi looks down. "It's a shooting incident. Nothing has been confirmed."

Rong Zhi helps the student up, and dusts her dress, murmuring a few words of comfort before turning to Su Tong. "The shooter?"

"Nothing has been confirmed," Su Tong says, and realizes that Rong Zhi's hands are trembling. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Rong Zhi replies, following Su Tong's gaze down to her hands. "What are the Hosts doing right now?"

Taking her hands, Su Tong squeezes Rong Zhi's shaky fingers gently. "I'm not sure, but I think they are trying to administer damage control. If they can't find the shooter, then the Host Club will be suspended."

"Nonsense," Rong Zhi chides, squeezing back. "The ladies love them too much."

"Everyone, this is Tamaki, President of the Host Club. We apologise for the series of unfortunate events that unfolded at today's ball. Please be reassured that the Police are already investigating, and Kasugazaki-hime is not in any life-threatening danger. The ball will be cancelled, and everyone will be escorted to the foyer by the hosts. We are prepared to die for you, our Princesses," a chivalrous voice boomed from the speaker, and words of chivalry flowed. "Please don't shed precious tears, for the Hosts are always here!"

There were a few squeals, however weak, from the audience, and everyone was placated a little by Tamaki's charm and brave demeanor. The muttering subsides, and soon, everyone was escorted out of the hall in small groups. No one seemed extremely upset about the unfortunate event, now that the Hosts were in charge and devoting their utmost attention to their clients. Any phone calls made within the room to their families were made under the watchful eyes of the Ootori Police. Surprisingly (or perhaps unsurprisingly), no one was calling out the manipulative scheme the Hosts employed to ensure a media blackout; the Hosts' cheerful and knightly behavior apparently helped, with even Kyouya and Mori smiling.

Rong Zhi raises an eyebrow, and sighs at the easy way the students were charmed.

"And that settles it?" Su Tong asks softly, tracing Rong Zhi's knuckles with a thumb.

"The rich are not usually empathetic," Rong Zhi explains, and smiles wryly. "Besides, the Ootori Police are quite reassuring. I don't think the Ootori family would be very happy about this, though. It's additional leverage against them."

"Leverage, huh," Su Tong says. "Why do I get the feeling that most wouldn't actually use this against the Host Club?"

"They're rich, powerful and dashing. The school would hush it down before it spread, anyway. Besides, Kasugazaki-san wasn't of much social importance."

"… that guy there- Suzushima-san- is he related to Kasugazaki-san?" Su Tong points to an unmoving figure crouched by the wall.

"He's her fiancé, I believe," Rong Zhi says, shrugging. "Wait- Su Tong-"

But Su Tong was already making her way towards the man. She hovered before him, uncertain of how to approach him. He made the choice for her, however, when he looked up from his hands and offered a weak smile.

"Yes?" A thoroughly pleasant person who was steadying himself, indeed; he had a strong character- or perhaps his fiancée wasn't exactly the love of his life.

"Are you alright?" Su Tong asks, kneeling in front of him.

"I- I hope she's fine," Suzushima says, and returns to sighing into his palm.

"She will be. Now, stand up. I think you might be able to visit her in the hospital if you ask," Su Tong says, and gets up.

"Thank you," Suzushima says, pulling himself up, and making a concerted effort to keep his cool. "But you are?"

Su Tong stares at the sudden transformation from a boyish, worried character to a taller (he stands like he's tall) and more mature businessman, and says, "Su Tong."

"Suzushima Toru," he says, offering a hand.

She shakes it, and is quite unsure of what just happened. Rong Zhi's gaze on her is a silent sort of comment, and she doesn't know what to make of it- or the shape-shifter before her.

* * *

><p>Finally locating her phone in the silence of the dressing room, she checks its call history. There are thirty alone from her mother, and five more from Yuusuke. Her phone vibrates again, to show her mother's identification.<p>

"Ma?"

"Where have you been?" the voice is strained and soft.

Su Tong swallows, and decides that lying is perhaps the better option. "I- I've been at home, and I forgot to keep my phone on-"

"Do not lie to me," her mother cuts in sharply. "I know you were at the ball, and that there was a shooting incident."

"I- how?"

"You are not safe there. Yuusuke is going to fetch you."

"Yuusuke?"

"… Your father, I mean. But that is not important. We have discussed, and we will be changing your school by this week-"

"What?" Su Tong exclaims, almost dropping her phone. "What do you mean by changing my school?"

There is silence on the other side, and Su Tong presses on, "You're making a great deal out of this- it's nothing, really. It- I wasn't even targeted; it's probably just some rich people's politics that got out of hand, Ma-"

"Su Tong," her mother says, and sighs audibly on the other side. "It isn't safe."

"Ma, I'm safe. No one holds a grudge against me," Su Tong lies, keeping her tone gentle and firm. "Why are you so concerned, and how did you know about this?"

"It doesn't matter," her mother says, a little too quickly. "I have my means. But you have to promise me to be safe, and alert at all times. It's dangerous there, with all the politics."

"I will," Su Tong says, and glances at Rong Zhi, who is leaning against the door. "Is there anything you're not telling me?"

"… Is there anything _you're_ not telling me?"

Su Tong stays quiet at this, and begins to say, "I need to know what's going on-"

"Su Tong, if something like this happens again, I want you to tell me directly. I don't need to hear about such news from a second source." A pause. "It's troubling and worrying for your old mother."

"Okay," Su Tong agrees softly, suddenly feeling small. "I'm sorry, ma."

Her mother hangs up after a bit more nagging- though this normalcy doesn't fully distract Su Tong from her own questions. Rong Zhi walks with her in silence to the foyer, looking to Su Tong at times, as though crafting sentences in her head to be said. In the end, she opts for a pat on Su Tong's shoulder, and a tug at her wrist.

When she sees Yuusuke later, he is astonishingly quite detached, and somehow awkwardly concerned, as though forced to play the part of a worried parent. Su Tong spares him the skit, and goes to her room immediately. There, she stares at the photograph of her and her mother , and tries to imagine a person like Yuusuke next to them, forming a 'perfect family'. But this Yuusuke she has conjured in her mind is more like a henchman, lingering at the back.

Feeling too tired for tears, she plops onto the bed and forces herself to sleep. Her dreams are a weird mix of her ex-school friends, a snowy park, and her mother (who transformed into Chairman Mao, walking her through the customs as she hugged a heavy plush bear to her chest). They don't make sense, and she gets the feeling that it's more of a memory than anything else- but the fact that her tiny hands are connected to Chairman Mao's larger ones in this visual construction dismisses that possibility.

When she wakes up, she forgets the dream, but remembers the weight of that bear, and her hands feel light, not empty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> If OHSHC were real, the club would be shut down, man. But they're rich and in a capitalist society so meh. Also I tweaked a few details here and there, so this isn't totally canon haah.

Fun fact: When I started designing my characters, it was decreed that Yamada Yuusuke has pink hair and works part time at a bar. Make use of that information however you like.

**Reviews: if you'd like.**


	10. pinky promise

**AN: **I changed the summary eyyy but one of my reviewers hasn't reviewed eh. I hope you're okay. ANYWAY, in this chapter, the plot thickens eyyy. If Mii is acting weirdly, it's for a reason :D I think this might be one of the last times you see her. She wasn't really my _cup of tea_, you know. Su Tong _is_ tied to the triads in some way, but _how,_ is the exact question :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

><p>Mii is not in school the next day, nor has she answered Su Tong's numerous messages. Suspicion arises (of course, limited only to her creative mind) but there is nothing substantial to back her up. She can't be sure that Mii was involved in the shooting, or even orchestrated the entire incident. Somehow, Mii seems too innocent to have ordered the shooting of a stranger(?), and the fact that only Su Tong has noticed this makes it a little more improbable.<p>

News of the shooting incident spread, and somehow, Su Tong had the briefest of ideas that she was mentioned in the mutters and gossip that sprung up in school, and magically hushed down as she walked past. Somehow, the words 'whore' and 'fiancé-snatcher' can be heard. They haven't escalated yet, of course, seeing as she's not quite anybody in the school, only rising to 'notoriety' due to Takeko's sudden mention, probably. It also helps that Suzushima has kept his distance, and the fact that Kusagazaki will be back by the day after.

"And she went after him almost immediately…"

"I can't believe she would break them up- especially after their touching reunion!"

"But really- her? She doesn't look like the type…"

"They never do… shocking, isn't it? Wait, she's looking this way-"

Su Tong tries to ignore it, but realizes that it has been quite hard for her to remain passive and chameleon-like ever since she joined the Orchestra, and tangled up in more messes than the past years of her life since meeting the Host Club. The feeling is quite disconcerting, and she realizes that she is alive for the first time in her life.

Turning into another corner, she sees the source of the rumours gliding down the hallway, accompanied by a few more students of the same caliber, lips twisted into that same chilling smile. Rolling her eyes, Su Tong grips her book tighter to her chest, and makes a deliberate effort to not walk along the walls. The jolt of apprehension running through her chest is evidence enough that she is nervous about facing-off her rival (something she would not have even considered before joining Ouran), and the surprise that arrives with that realization is enough to block out her nervousness. Alive, light and more fragile- more human, she thinks.

Walking past Takeko with an uncontrollably smug smirk has the latter confused and irritated, and that much gives Su Tong the slightest bit of joy to remedy the sting of all other remarks made against her.

* * *

><p>Su Tong is just done with her shower, walking out of the school bathroom and carrying her dirty sportswear out to her classroom after yet another morning run when she sees Suzushima standing outside her classroom. Upon catching her eye, he bows politely and waits for her to put away her sportswear. Suzushima is carrying a rectangular gift, and when he hands it to her, she accepts it gracefully, albeit a little confused.<p>

"I thought it would make up for the entire backlash you experienced even though you helped me," Suzushima explains. "These are our new shipments; you'll find them as the Host Club's tea ware now."

"That was nothing; anyone would have done so in my position," Su Tong murmurs, and starts analyzing the different patterns of the teacups- strangely, all traditional and of the same, cute handle-less shape.

"But no one else paid any attention to me," he replies, smiling good-naturedly. "They were too caught up in their own safety, bless them."

There are many assorted patterns, from all over the world- except- "China."

"I beg your pardon?" And then, following her gaze, he sees the teacups. "Ah, no, that is not Chinese-styled."

"Why isn't there any?" Su Tong asks, glancing up. "I'm no expert in tea ware, but I'm quite sure that China's tea wares are of certain… quality?"

"Well," Suzushima starts to say, awkwardly scratching his neck. "We used to have plenty, but six-? No, seven years ago, there was a slight- shall we say- disruption in China that affected our contracts and trade. I'm not very certain, but we are looking to re-establish those ties this year."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry if I sounded too aggressive," Su Tong quickly remedies, seeing how easily flustered the man was. "If you don't mind me asking, what disruption was that?"

Suzushima's brows start furrowing, and he inclines his head by a fraction, before giving a slight start. "I believe it had something to do with triads in Hong Kong, Shanghai and the- well, reportedly, the Yakuza. Of course, that's all over now right?"

He looks to her as though seeking confirmation, but all she could manage was a soft, "I don't really remember that."

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, the Host Club is up and running again, and the rumours are sparse, barely affecting her as much as Takeko would have liked. Su Tong believes that Suzushima had some hand in the matter, and along with Kasugazaki's reappearance, the entire incident died down in a night. The latter's act of hanging out with Su Tong during lunch and cheerfully feeding her was definitely a PR stunt, but it pacified most.<p>

"I will wait for you, is what I said, but then again…" Kasugazaki (then) mused, before poking at Su Tong's arm. "It's going to be really long, you know."

Su Tong had nodded and smiled, before offering, "The Host Club is always here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I think I've graduated from them," Kasugazaki had replied, and winked.

They had then burst out laughing, and Su Tong finally said, "I'm glad, though, that you didn't jump to conclusions about me based on those rumours."

Kasugazaki had given a coy smile and a witty reply, "Well, I wouldn't get into a fight with a pretty girl over a boring fiancé."

The shocking thing was how Kasugazaki actually meant it, and gave her her contact details. Su Tong still giggles at that vague attempt at flirting, and at Kasugazaki's slightly flushed cheeks. Gripping tightly onto her erhu case and faking a yawn to conceal that brief bit of joy that locked her grin in place, she continues walking towards Music Room One. Rong Zhi would be amused, she thinks, and then reconsiders.

While lost in her thoughts and multiple imaginary permutations of Rong Zhi's likely reaction to her tale, Haruhi appears before her, slightly miffed and sheepish, saying, "Ah, Su Tong… I think you borrowed a dress from Hikaru and Kaoru's collections? They want it back- at your 'earliest convenience', I think."

"Ah, I see." The beige dress, huh. "I'm sorry, though; I broke the heel of the black pump."

"Black pump?" Haruhi tilts her head, and then clarifies, "I don't think we lent you shoes, though. There were only clothes present."

"Ah." Su Tong glances down at her shoes, and tries to recall the fragility of the pumps. "Is that so…"

"Oh, by the way, would you like to go to the Host Club today? Akiyama-san is going to be there, and I think you were looking for her?" Haruhi offers.

"…I would like to," Su Tong says, subtly shifting her erhu case behind her legs. "If you would lead the way, Haruhi."

"Oh, sure!" Haruhi says, surprised, and walks Su Tong to Music Room Three.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened at the ball?"

"It- to be honest, I have no idea. It was a shooting incident, but…" Haruhi then starts looking around. "Well, they retrieved the bullet, and it's a pretty common model, so it's kind of a start? I'm not supposed to know this, of course."

"Of course, Haruhi," Su Tong says gently, casually glancing and winking at Haruhi.

A common model, huh. Based on Japan's strict firearm rules, it would be easy to assume that the shooter's operations took root in Japan. But if this were an organized incident, it would be even easier to limit the group to a yakuza, for they held power both socially and politically. Obtaining firearms by the masses would be easy. Unless they outsourced? Su Tong shook it all away.

"Incidentally, Haruhi," Su Tong starts to ask, "about the gun, do you reckon you know what type of gun it is?"

"I don't, but I guess it would be safe to assume it's a rifle, or something long-distance, huh?" Haruhi considers it, and shrugs. "The closest building is at least two hundred metres away. But we shouldn't talk about this, not in the club room, of course."

Su Tong nods, and allows Haruhi to open the doors for her. A bunch of rose petals seem to zoom out with extra zest, and the Hosts are already in position, doubling efforts to stand absolutely still in position. Their knightly outfits almost blind Su Tong, who blinks hard to get the fuzz out of her vision.

"Oh, it's just you," the twins chorus upon seeing Haruhi, before focusing on Su Tong. "And our dearest princess!"

"Club hours don't start till half an hour later, I thought?" Haruhi says, and pulls Su Tong in, before shutting the door. "We're doing cosplays today, too?"

"Our princesses need to know that they're being protected-"

"That's too close, senpai."

"-And that includes you too, Haruhi! Quick, play the role of a damsel-!" Tamaki shouts, rushing her to the dressing room. "Father will save you!"

"That's the real," one of the twins start to holler, pointing an accusing finger at Tamaki.

"-Big Bad Wolf!" the other continues, also pointing at Tamaki.

"Everyone, I would like to remind you that there will not be any drama for today, especially so because we have a guest present, and the ball's damage has to be compensated for in service," Kyouya reminds kindly, though his facial expression spoke volumes.

The twins and Tamaki wither upon seeing Kyouya's devil-like smile.

"And you, Su-san," Kyouya says softly, "I apologise, but club hours have not yet started. Would you perhaps like some tea?"

"That would be lovely."

Somehow, in the midst of showing her the different types of tea, the door burst open, and Takeko started striding in. Mii was behind her, almost cowering, her posture designed to minimize its impact on the world around her. Takeko shoots a charming smile at Kyouya, and saunters over to him, blatantly ignoring Su Tong.

"Mii!" Su Tong says, reaching out to the younger girl and holding her arm.

Mii winces and jumps, before Su Tong releases her hold. She's in a jacket, but it felt slightly damp and warm when Su Tong touched it. Almost sticky.

"Su Tong," Mii replies, although a little less than enthused.

"What happened?" Su Tong questions, gingerly tugging her away from Takeko. "Did Takeko-?"

"No!" Mii bites out, and then flushes at her outburst. "It's- it's nothing."

Su Tong frowns, and then tries another subject. "Why haven't you been answering my messages, and why haven't you been in school these days?"

Mii is uncomfortable; her eyes are darting away before they finally gain strength to look Su Tong in the eye. With a deep breath, she narrows her eyes and balls her fists- malicious intent (and a side of guilt) rolling off her in thick waves. "Last I checked, Su-senpai, I have no obligation to answer to you, and we're not even friends. I took _pity_ on you, and you disgust me.

"It will all- end today."

Pushing Su Tong to the side, she makes a concentrated effort to march away as though she's not aching. Staring in shock and disbelief, the bruises on her legs and maroon patches on her ankles can barely be seen through the white stockings. The scattered spots on her calves seem to resemble fingerprints. Now that she thinks about it, the bandage around her left pinky is way too thick and flimsy- what happened to that finger?

Su Tong, wide-eyed and hurt, mutters, "The black pumps. Do you want them back?"

Mii swings back, distracted and slightly panicky, and chooses to say hastily, "They're not mine."

Su Tong swallows, and nods. "The heels broke."

"Yeah," Mii agrees- a hint of a smile (relieved and smug) playing on her lips, and then catches herself, before shakily adding, "Did they, now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Kasugazaki is definitely bi-curious, though extremely attached to her fiance, or at least that's my headcanon. I don't think that everyone in Ouran overlooked the fact that Haruhi is cross-dressing. Small note: has anyone read I Prefer Spearmint by Gripsyched? I've tried contacting the author, and we _might_ be rewriting the story again as a collaboration. Not sure how that might pan out, seeing as we're both busy currently, and I've still got MIC to finish! :)

**Reviews: if you'd like**


	11. haven't had enough

**AN:** I'm aliveeeeeeeeeeeee. Hahaha. Actual murder here. Not too explicit, but. Yep. It's a bit confusing, but the next chapter will offer more... insight on the mechanics itself! :D I'm not very good with murder scenes, and I'm dead tired right now oh my god.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

><p><em>RECAP:<em>

_Su Tong is just done with her shower, walking out of the school bathroom and carrying her dirty sportswear out to her classroom after yet another morning run when she sees Suzushima standing outside her classroom. Upon catching her eye, he bows politely and waits for her to put away her sportswear. Suzushima is carrying a rectangular gift, and when he hands it to her, she accepts it gracefully, albeit a little confused._

_"I thought it would make up for the entire backlash you experienced even though you helped me," Suzushima explains. "These are our new shipments; you'll find them as the Host Club's tea ware now."_

_"That was nothing; anyone would have done so in my position," Su Tong murmurs, and starts analyzing the different patterns of the teacups- strangely, all traditional and of the same, cute handle-less shape. _

_"But no one else paid any attention to me," he replies, smiling good-naturedly. "They were too caught up in their own safety, bless them."_

_There are many assorted patterns, from all over the world- except- "China."_

_~~~00~~~_

_Mii is uncomfortable; her eyes are darting away before they finally gain strength to look Su Tong in the eye. With a deep breath, she narrows her eyes and balls her fists- malicious intent (and a side of guilt) rolling off her in thick waves. "Last I checked, Su-senpai, I have no obligation to answer to you, and we're not even friends. I took pity on you, and you disgust me. _

_"It will all- end today."_

* * *

><p>Having tea with Kyouya and Takeko is stressful, Su Tong decides, especially after that little incident with Mii. It is even more so, given that there are a few more guests around them, chattering and oblivious to the thick tension in the air. Seeing that Haruhi was nowhere to be found, and that Kyouya was too valuable to be messing around with kitchenware, Takeko sent Mii to the kitchen, despite Kyouya's attempts to intervene, and asked her to get everyone's orders.<p>

Su Tong had hesitated before placing hers, eyes trying to meet Mii's while she did, yet all the same trying to avoid that awkward contact. "Green tea."

Mii had then disappeared into a back room, and Su Tong was about to enter the kitchen after her when Kyouya started speaking to her. Su Tong continued the conversation, focusing on Kyouya's words and searching for some sort of hint regarding the shooting incident. Her fixation was a bad move, and Takeko was visibly enraged. Her attempts to dominate Kyouya all for her own were foiled as Su Tong tried prying deeper into the shooting incident without being too indiscreet.

"Ever since moving to Japan," Su Tong starts to crap a preamble, watching Kyouya knowingly nod, "I've felt a lot safer."

"That's because we've got a lot more safety regulations, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I think China has a lot to learn from Japan. Of course, with such a big area, it would be hard to maintain such laws. For example, maybe, ah, firearms law?" Su Tong finishes lamely, though the students around them were not startled.

"Oh, well, I beg to differ," Kyouya says, tactfully switching the topic to something safer, such as anti-monopoly laws.

Su Tong narrows her eyes, but continues listening politely, in a bid to catch any possible underlying meaning in his words, and to avoid facing Takeko's very opaque wrath pressing up against her face; the seating is extremely awkward as they were opposite each other. Just as Kyouya directed the conversation to safer grounds, Haruhi appeared with their orders.

"Where's Mii?" Su Tong asks. "Akiyama-san, I mean."

"Oh- she left me in charge; said she had something to attend to," Haruhi says, shrugging and placing the cups on the table gently.

"Red tea for Ito-san, Black tea for Kobayashi-san, Jasmine for Ueda-san, and Green tea for Su Tong," Haruhi announces, placing the cups carefully before their owners, shooting a smile at each of the students.

They swoon, and thank Haruhi for her hard work. Su Tong itches to turn her cup the other way- the cup's handle faces right- but fights that urge down when she realizes that the action would be too obvious and awkward.

"Ah- Haruhi-kun, what-what sort of tea do you like?" Ito pipes up, shyly, while Kobayashi nods enthusiastically.

"Uh, I think I prefer green tea, like Su Tong," Haruhi says after much consideration, sending Su Tong a friendly smile. "It's simple and refreshing."

Ito and Kobayashi squeal at her cuteness, causing Takeko's brows to twitch. Su Tong chuckles lightly, and returns the smile. Before Su Tong could reply – vocally- Takeko leans across the table and grabs Su Tong's cup by the handle, taking a delicate sip, while raising her eyebrow challengingly at Su Tong. After sipping, she wipes her lips and gives a short, faked giggle.

"I changed my mind. I don't think you would mind, would you, Su Tong?" Takeko says, and her voice is sickeningly sweet such that Su Tong flinches at the sound of her own name.

Everyone is silent, until Takeko carelessly flings her own at Su Tong and replaces the cup with the green tea on her own saucer. Due to Kyouya's quick reflexes, the cup does not break. The tea, however, spills on Su Tong's dress. Takeko is about to give another faked, high-pitched giggle when she starts choking, and falls out of her chair.

"Ueda-san?" Haruhi calls out, rushing towards her. "Are you okay?"

Drenched and shocked, Su Tong gets up from her seat and runs towards Takeko, amidst the scared yelps from the girls around them. Haruhi turns to Kyouya, who is already out of his seat and dialing numbers on his phone. Takeko convulses for a final time, eyes bulging out of her sockets, glaring at Su Tong, before lying stiffly on the floor. There is foam around her mouth, and her skin is turning pinkish. Kneeling beside Takeko, Su Tong places two of her fingers against her jugular, and finds a very soft pulse.

"Quick, call the police and the ambulance! She's still alive!" Su Tong shouts.

Kyouya pushes his phone to Tamaki, and kneels down opposite Su Tong, checking Takeko for her vitals. The entire room is spiraling into chaos as the students approach the scene, only to see what they presume is a corpse. The twins are calming everyone down, and, under Kyouya's instructions, moving them to a separate room, ensuring that no one left.

Gazing down at a reddish Takeko, Su Tong blanches, and holds her bile in. Looking at the cups, she realizes that she could have ingested the green tea instead. Trying to shake the image off, she looks around, and spots the same cups that Suzushima had given her, littered around the various tables. It seems like the traditional (ancient, even) Asian-styled cups were making quite a comeback. Su Tong caught onto her train of thought and shuddered at how strangely morbid it was- to be making casual, petty comments about cups when someone was poisoned.

"Did you prepare the tea, Haruhi?" Kyouya's question breaks Su Tong's reverie.

"Y-yes, I did." Haruhi seems bewildered, staring down at her hands. "But I didn't poison her."

"Of course you didn't," Tamaki says soothingly, holding Haruhi together.

"But- _how_?" Haruhi manages to whisper, wrinkles forming on her forehead. "If I didn't…"

As the police and ambulance step in, everyone is hustled away from Takeko. Su Tong stares on, uncertain and slightly shaken. There is a quaint sense of relief and guilt, and she looks towards Haruhi, who is still concentrated, fists in place by her sides.

There is only one other person who could have done it.

* * *

><p>Su Tong sits through the Hosts' attempts at placating the crowd with half an ear, looking down at her hands. Why would Mii poison anybody? Was it a deliberate attempt? But why Takeko- or rather, why Su Tong's tea? But if the poison were in Su Tong's cup, then the intended target was her, for certain. Still, was it even necessary to go through with such a convoluted plan? Su Tong mulls over the thought, and frowns slightly. Even the cups were so… Or perhaps Haruhi was involved in the entire situation?<p>

"Su Tong," Haruhi says from somewhere above her. "The inspector needs to see you."

"Me?" Su Tong asks, and finds her voice too high-pitched, too strained. Coughing, she composes herself, and adds, "I understand."

Following Haruhi, Su Tong walks unsteadily to a table with a few warm-looking police-persons. Bowing, she settles herself into one of the seats, and sits up straight, slightly discomforted by the forced smiles they have adopted. One of them flips through a file, and raises an eyebrow, before shifting her gaze to Su Tong's face, and then back to the folder.

"And you might be?"

"I'm Su Tong."

"Ah. A Chinese tycoon, then?" one of them nods.

"Excuse me, but how does this have anything to do with the incident?" Su Tong pipes up, shifting in her seat.

"It's, uh, it's simply a background check we do for everyone," one wears a patronizing grin, and then reassures, "nothing to worry about; so, just common procedural questions; which corporation does your family head?"

Su Tong narrows her eyes, and thinks about what a 'best' answer would be. "I would rather not answer."

"Ah," the one with the folder exclaims. "A middle-class, then?"

"Excuse me?" Su Tong says steely, placing her elbows on the table, and lifting her chin. "Are you not the police? May I know what happened?"

The folder snaps shut, and the false-warmth is lost as the first inspector leans back and lets his gaze run over her, before saying, "Details are _strictly_ confidential. Now, Su-kun, we understand you were at the table where Ueda-san was seated?"

Su Tong nods, tapping irritably at the table. "May I know-"

"And you appear to have a grudge against Ueda-san?"

"Not a grudge, but rather-" Su Tong starts to say.

The lady with the once-patronizing grin is now checking her nails. "And it appears that your cup was poisoned with cyanide. Could you think of anyone _else_ who could possibly poison Ueda-san?"

"I can name two. Would you like me to recall the sequence in which the events unfolded?" Su Tong bites out, glaring at the lady. "We were having tea, and Akiyama-san left to get us our tea. However, Haruhi returned with them instead. A little while after, Ueda-san took my cup and drank from it. And then she collapsed."

"The names, Su-kun."

"Akiyama Mii and Fujioka Haruhi, though Haruhi is definitely not guilty-"

"And no one saw you touching your cup?" one of the inspectors ask.

"I didn't touch my cup; you can ask anyone of those at the table," Su Tong says, and then frowns. "Why the cup? Why not the tea? Was the tea not poisoned?"

"I'm afraid," folder-guy says snidely, "that information cannot be so easily released, to you, Su-_kun_, considering that you may be one of the suspects in this case.

"A suspect?" Su Tong tenses, and grits out, "What evidence are you basing your accusation on?"

"Is that a sign of guilt, Su-kun?"

"No, it is merely annoyance at your incompetence," Su Tong blurts out.

The inspectors sit up straighter, towering over her. Su Tong stands her ground, staring blankly at them, refusing to offer a shred of her fear and confusion. Someone stops at their table, and when Su Tong feels a hand on her shoulder, she knows it's Rong Zhi.

"I would rather you not show such disrespect to my fiancée, inspectors," Rong Zhi says calmly.

The hypocritical-warmth is back, and it makes Su Tong blanch slightly at their sudden over-eagerness to please Rong Zhi. The folder-guy flips through his folder, and makes a small, pleased noise at recognizing Rong Zhi as one of the richer and more influential persons within the school.

"Yes, Huang-sama."

Su Tong rolls her eyes , and asks in a snarky tone,"Is there anything else that you would like to _investigate_?"

"Ah, no. We wouldn't want to bother Ootori-sama any further. Please tell him that we'll be in contact shortly," folder-guy says, and dismisses Su Tong. "And while the police will handle further enquiries-"

"That's all?" Su Tong says.

Folder-guy doesn't reply, and instead begins packing. His colleague has already walked over to Kyouya and is shaking his hand. Rong Zhi's fingers curl and press against Su Tong's shoulders, anchoring her to the ground and preventing Su Tong from launching out due to frustration. The police quickly leave, although there is still yellow tape around the doors of Music Room Three. Su Tong glances back at Rong Zhi.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard about the poisoning incident, and decided to come over to make sure you were not- not pestered by annoying corrupted policemen," Rong Zhi answers smoothly and takes a seat.

"What do you know?"

"What do you want to know?" Rong Zhi counters, deflecting the question easily. "I've only heard about how the poison was on the cup and not the tea itself."

Su Tong nods, and then sighs. "I want to revisit the Music Room. Think you can help me with that?"

Rong Zhi looks at Su Tong weirdly, before diffusing that tension with a joking, "Already taking advantage of your status, huh?"

Somehow, that joke doesn't make Su Tong feel any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> exaggerated (?) corruption haha. Don't you think Rong Zhi's timely arrivals are... suspicious?

**Reviews: if you'd like.**


End file.
